


I może też jest bohaterem.

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Młot Thora mogą podnieść jedynie godni, ale co to tak właściwie oznacza? - miniaturka o Nataszy.





	I może też jest bohaterem.

Pamiętała, jak Steve'owi prawie udało się podnieść młot Thora, na tej pamiętnej imprezie, gdy Ultron się "obudził". Był godny, był bohaterem i wszyscy to wiedzieli, nikt nawet nie próbował tego kwestionować. Reszt próbowała, siłowała się z młotem, ale bez skutków. Próby podniesienia go odmówiła tylko ona i Clint. Barton, wychowany przez cyrkowców, uważał to wszystko za nędzną sztuczkę. Dodatkowo twierdził, że są kwita, bo Thor nie potrafił naciągnąć jego łuku.

Ona się po prostu bała. Wiedziała, że nie jest „ _godna_ " cokolwiek to znaczyło. Była mordercą, oszukiwała wszystkich, nawet samą siebie. Jednak w ciągu ostatnich tych ostatnich lat zaczynała czuć, że w końcu znalazła dom. Byli swego rodzaju _rodziną_ , a wieża stała się jej _domem_. Dziwne, obce słowa, ale zaczynała je nareszcie rozumieć. Nikomu by się to tego nie przyznała, nawet Clintowi. Piastowała je jednak w sercu jak prawdziwy skarb. Choć może było to właściwe? Przecież to właśnie robi się ze skarbami, prawda? Strzeże się ich. Może ona i jej drużyna, nie wpasowałaby się w jakikolwiek normalny obraz rodziny, ale tym właśnie dla niej byli.

Dlatego w wirze walki po raz pierwszy opanował ją szał. Bo ktoś spróbował ich skrzywdzić, bo jedno z nich leżało na ziemi wijąc się z bólu. Sama została powalona, ale zerwała się, chwyciła pierwszą lepszą rzecz i uderzyła wroga z całą furią, która w niej wezbrała.

I gdy tak stała, dysząc, prawie płacząc ze złości oraz strachu, nagle zrozumiała co tak właściwie trzyma.

Młot upadł na ziemię, ale ona nie mogła się nawet poruszyć, będąc w zupełnym szoku.

Bo może to właśnie znaczyło, że udało jej się wymazać z siebie całą tą czerwień, że może jest wolna.

I może też jest bohaterem.


End file.
